Mystic
NOTE: This article is created by CureKurogane for the Overwatch Fanon Wiki. Please do not edit this page without permission unless you are the admins of this wiki. Thank you kindly. "Bad guys, beware!" Mystic is a playable Hero added to the Overwatch series. She is the daughter of Tyger Locklear, also known as Spellmaster and she also is a magic user of Native American descent ranked in the Offense. Originating from Phoenix, Arizona, Mystic was born when her father was only 25 years old and has been under his teaching, learning the ways of being a magic user and using her new abilities when in battle. She joined Overwatch after being approached by Winston along with her father, who would appear later on. Appearance 'Physical Description' Mystic is of Native American descent, standing at 5'11" height average, the same height as Pharah and has a mesomorph build. Like her father, her eyes are brown and has long black hair, but tied in a high ponytail with bangs. 'Attire' Mystic's outfit consists of a white collared crop-top blouse with a black Western- style cropped vest all buttoned up. She also wears a short black leather skirt with a cowboy-style belt, black stockings and black high-heel boots. As for accessories, Mystic wears a bone choker with a rubellite pendant, golden bracelets, and a feather hairtie decorated with a rubellite gemstone. Personality Being the daughter of Spellmaster doesn't really make Mystic any special. Like her father, she has a deep interest in magic and decided to learn the special ability under Spellmaster's aid and her grandparents' support. Mystic is very bright and positive from the inside and out and is shown to be very tomboyish, not scared to show off her rough edges. But she always gets her head in the game when things get serious. Mystic is the type of girl who isn't ashamed to tell how she really feels and doesn't need to rely on people when it comes to problems and has a very short temper, like her teammate, Sarafina. She is very close to her father, but she tends to remind him that she isn't a child anymore and can live her own life since he is highly protective of her. Especially when it comes to guys talking to her since she is very attractive. Backstory COMING SOON... Abilities 'Magic Bolts' The Magic Bolts is the primary fire of Mystic. Like her father, she is able to create and fire magic bolts of magical energy at the enemy and can even perform stronger attacks that deal with 50% damage or even perform multiple kills. While Spellmaster's magic is colored lavender-purple, Mystic's magic is colored ruby pink. Main Default key: Left-click on mouse, Right-click for powerful attack. 'Ruby Slash' Ruby Slash is the secondary fire of Mystic. This ability allows her to summon a magical blade engulfing her arm, allowing her to 'slash' her enemies at distance range. In real definition, Mystic releases her magical energy towards her enemies which cuts through them, dealing with 25% in damage. The cooldown lasts around 8 seconds. Main default key:' E' on keyboard. 'Healing Circle' Learning another of her father's ability, Mystic uses this spell to hear her teammates whenever their health reaches to low and can heal the Spellmaster whenever his health reaches critical condition. She cannot use this spell to heal herself. Main default key: Left-shift on keyboard 'Spell Leap' The Spell Leap is one of the spells Mystic as practiced on when she was younger. This ability allows her to give her an extra jump, similar to Genji's Cyber Agility which makes it easier for her to make her kills. Main default key: Space on keyboard 'Halberd' Mystic's Ultimate ability. When the meter reaches 100%, she glows in a pink glow as a spell circle hovers below her and she unleashes a great barrage of swords created from her magical energy directly towards her enemies, dealing with 75% in damage or she can make multiple kills. Whenever a player Mystic or an enemy Mystic uses this ability, she shouts out: "Time to change fate!" while an allied Mystic shouts out, "Everybody, take cover!" Main default key: Q on keyboard. Quotes Hero Selected *"Bad guys, beware!" During Set Up *"Guys, this is not the time to be playing around." *"We have to stay alert. We don't know what our enemy have in their sleeve." Communication Hello *"Hello!" *"'Sup?" *"Hey ya!" *"Hi-hi!" Thank You *"Thanks!" *"You're a lifesaver!" *"Much obliged!" *"You're the best!" Understood *"Understood." *"It's in the bag." *"No sweat." *"Don't worry!" Need Healing *"I need healing!" *"Any medics out there?" Group Up *"Group up with me!" *"Guys, join me!" *"Huddle up here!" On Fire *"I'm on fire!" *"Whoa, won't you look at that?" *"You were saying?" *"Check it out, guys! I'm on fire!" Ultimate Status *0%-89% "My ultimate is charging," *0%-89% "My Halberd is charging." *90%-99% "My ultimate is almost ready." *90%-99% "Halberd is almost ready." *100% "My ultimate is ready!" *100% "Halberd is now all fired up!" *100% "My ultimate is ready! Time for some justice! Abilities COMING SOON... Voice Lines 25 Credits *Best you got ("Is that the best you got?") *"Whatever." *Totally lost ("Seriously, I am totally lost here.") *"Aw, come on!" *Salty ("Why are you so salty?") *You mad? ("You mad bro? You mad?") *Bet on it ("I wouldn't bet on it.") *"Shots fired!" *"Like father, like daughter!" *Stupid ("Are you really that stupid?") *"I'm not listening." *Assholes ("I'm surrounded by assholes.") *"Chillax, bro!" *Shots ("I'm calling the shots now!") 100 credits Coming soon... Relationships COMING SOON... Trivia COMING SOON... Category:Offense Category:Overwatch Agents Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Native American characters Category:Magic users